I Never Knew
by vehemensfantasia
Summary: Love doesn't like to be restrained.


**Disclaimer: This story owes its characters and back plot to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I don't claim anything except this transformed version of the story. **

**oOo**

The library. Draco Malfoy had passed by this path by Merlin knows how many times. Every day going from classroom to classroom, borrowing books for assignments and agitating essays. It wasn't really _that _important but he was wandering around aimlessly with nothing better to do, thus the meaningless thoughts that flittered around his mind.

His steps faltered to a halt. It was very unlike him to be unsure of anything, but he heard muffled noises just around the bend of the corridor. At first consideration it may just be a couple taking advantage of the privacy due to the Christmas holidays, but the air nearer the place of the strange sounds seemed dangerous and violent. He heard another type of noise just then; sounds like a hand beating against a chest. Alarm slowly spread through him then, because what else could it possibly mean? What he was considering to do was very unslytherin-like, yet he was compelled to act and curiosity got the better of him.

The sight that greeted him was devastatingly horrible that he did not doubt the trauma the image would bring for the rest of his life. He knew that no any other image could beat this evil spectacle that met his eyes.

Ron Weasley had Hermione Granger pinned against the wall. Granger's clothes were all mussed up and her blouse was open, revealing copious amounts of skin and breast. Her skirt had ridden up her thigh and at the moment Ron Weasley was trying to get his dick inside her. What made the scene so terrifying was her face. It was distorted with pain, yet emotions ran across all the same: anger, helplessness, despair, and pain again. To a stranger it might have looked like a simple, violent rape, but he knew better. What made the situation worse was the friendship she and the weasel had. She was more hurt than angry at was being done to her. Ron was her best mate. And yet he was doing this to her, and no one was in sight to help her. She was also reluctant of any help; she didn't want any soul to see her like this. Her wand was too many feet away from her. It seemed like Ron was going to get what he wanted and she couldn't believe he would do this to her. Her mouth was covered with a small cloth, explaining the muffled noises. She was pleading through the constrictions. She was fighting all the way.

Malfoy was an expert at reading emotions, and Granger's emotions were like an open book just begging to be perused. Judging by the Weasel's face though, Granger had put up a good fight; scratches covered his face and arms, and some were bleeding. His clothes were also in disorder, but Malfoy doubted that it was because of mutual passion. His eyes were almost maniacal in their lust, though, while Granger's were like a lost doe's. Ron Weasley took Hermione's noises as sounds of consent and he did not falter in his efforts.

"OI!" he shouted, at a loss of words to say. He had seen enough to last a life time and all he knew was that he wanted it to stop. Of all the dirty things he expected from a Gryffindor, he never realized one could actually do this. Chivalry, loyalty, bravery; that was their house, right? So why in Merlin's baggy Y-fronts was he witnessing this?

The slimy Weasel spun around, scared and shocked that someone discovered their – rather, _his _rendezvous. When he saw the blond hair though, he sneered.

"Get the fuck away from here, Malfoy".

"What the _fuck _is _wrong _with you Weasley? Can't you tell the mudblood doesn't want you?" Draco replied in distaste.

At his first words, Hermione closed her eyes. Now a tear slid down her cheek. He wanted to wipe away the tear then, but he had to deal with the weasel first.

He was interrupted with something moving on Granger's right. Something familiar moved fast that his own instincts also took over. After a second, he found himself in the dueling position with Ron. He smirked.

"Do you really want to duel me without your pants on, you mindless git?" He suppressed a chuckle. "Tell me, Weasley, did you hope I would get distracted by your tiny prick?"

Ron turned the color of puce. "You fucking ferret," he spit out angrily, but he put his pants back on.

He never had the chance to glance up. While the youngest male Weasley was busy with his trousers, Malfoy quickly stupefied the sodding bastard and dragged him to a broom closet few yards away. He punched the jerk in the nose, making it bleed and added in a jinx that caused warts in a very private place for good measure.

He was smiling at his success, wiping his hands on a conjured handkerchief, when heard someone bite back a sob. _Granger, _he thought. She had slid from the wall to the floor, and her clothing covered her modestly. Her legs were exposed, and he could see a good amount of cleavage. He wanted to stare. Even though she was trembling from the assault, he still found her so fucking beautiful. As the feeling crossed his mind he felt sick with himself. Then she bit back another sob and it broke his musings. He took a few steps toward her, wary of her depressed state. _He _wanted her to feel safe. _He _would never do that to her. _He lo—_

"Why?" she asked numbly.

Her question didn't surprise him, but he wasn't also surprised that she asked.

"Oh I don't know. I felt like it," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Honestly Granger, why do you think? Well come on then, let's take you to the hospital wing." He started to come closer but was again reminded of her disheveled state. "On second thought," he said, wincing, "fix yourself up first. I don't fancy doing it myself."

**oOo**

**A/N: So…. do you like it? Please rate and review so I know. Hoped you enjoy it! Watch out for the next chapter. **

**A/N2: I actually have no beta for this. I edit and look them over myself. So if anyone's interested, please contact me! Thanks!**


End file.
